Imperfect Perfection
by InterruptedProgress
Summary: His nose skimmed her neck, stopping just above her collarbone. “You’re still my Bella.”


_This was a one-shot that I've been working on for a while. You know... when I should have been working on my other stories._

_The idea just wouldn't leave me alone and thus, this ...story... was born._

_Enjoy..._

_

* * *

_**Imperfect Perfection–**

The Cullen Mansion sat on the outskirts of the small, idle town of Forks, Washington. With so limited a population, the appearance of a new family in the society of such a town would not go unnoticed.

It was something that Isabella Cullen could not fail to regret. There was no doubt in her mind that she would become the newest fascination of the teenagers in this desolate place. Like skateboards and Pokémon cards, she would have to ride out the newest fad and wait until the uproar that her family's appearance would cause had died down. Only then would she be able to relax.

Or, as much as one can relax when all eyes are on you.

The perfect Cullens.

Perfection was never something she had strived for; she had never actively sought it out. There would always be room for improvement. A new lesson that could be learned.

But as she approached her sixty-seventh year, she wondered if she had not learned it all. If there were no more lessons to be taught, no more knowledge to glean from the humans she so desperately surrounded herself with.

Could there ever be a point in time, if you lived long enough, that you could gain complete knowledge of everything and everyone?

She hoped it wasn't true. People were always changing; new discoveries were being made every day. Perhaps if she only chose to play the part, if she merely went through the motions, she might have driven herself to insanity long ago. If she weren't so fascinated by what those around her were doing and the thoughts behind their actions, she might have given up on this style of life.

But now, it was almost impossible not to see the humans for what they were and not the meals they might have been.

She owed so much to Carlisle Cullen she almost felt sick with gratitude. He had saved her from the darkness; from the very existence she had been thrust into. In her early lapses, he had been patient and understanding. When she fought back he had been firm.

She would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked her to.

Carlisle had often spoken of his faith in the early days. How important it was to remain strong and to keep whatever shred of humanity that they may have had left and to cling to it with everything they had. That if they still remained faithful, they would then be redeemed.

Isabella, however, believed that his redemption fell from the sky and landed in a heap. Her bones no more broken then that shattered heart that lied within.

Yes, Esme Ann Platt had been his true redemption.

Something that Isabella would forever be grateful for. Two more compassionate people there never lived and by saving grace they had found one another.

Carlisle always insisted that his redemption would come when he was through with his life on earth; but Isabella knew that he could find no greater reward then to spend an eternity with his love.

Because there was no teacher better than experience and Isabella Cullen knew what hell truly was.

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

She often thought about him, when there was no one else around to disturb her. Her wandering thoughts and distant memories were of no help to her bitter heart, but she allowed her mind to stray if she were alone.

There were never any regrets, though. She could have done nothing different. He would always have been so imperfectly perfect. The flaws in his character only making him shine. She would have never been able to put up with him had he been truly perfect. If he had believed he was perfect.

Perfection was only in a word. No one would actually be able to achieve it.

The concept was something that the children around her never seemed to fully grasp. While she sat there, secluded from their world while immersing herself inside of it, all they could see was her perfections.

They didn't have enough insight to see the monster that lay underneath. That if she could have forgiven herself, she would have taken all of their lives for the sake of her own.

It was a very precarious line that she walked on. One false step might send her toppling over the edge. She must learn to walk in the line of those before her.

Carlisle. Esme.

The only difference between herself and them was that they had someone to catch them if they fell.

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

A boy was speaking to her.

She wasn't really listening.

His heart was thrumming like a hummingbird's wings and she could smell the perspiration that was leaking from his fidgeting hands. She could see his pulse throbbing in his neck and she wanted nothing more then to lean over and taste the temptation he was unwittingly offering her. It would be effortless and there were no witnesses to link her to the boy's disappearance. All she had to do was lean over…

But she didn't.

The boy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "So, what do you say? It'll be my treat."

Isabella smiled softly, making sure to keep her teeth covered. "I'm sorry, Michael. I'm not really into the whole dating scene."

"Oh." The boy visibly deflated. "Alright then. Well, if you change your mind…" He trailed off.

She nodded. "If I change my mind."

They both knew she wouldn't.

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

Warm, brown eyes stared into her own accusingly as she threw down the carcass of another deer. She could only look down at the fawn with pity, but felt no shame or compassion. It was either his mother or her classmates.

There was no contest.

The fawn was young and trembled uneasily on his thin legs, looking between her and his mother only a few feet away. He took a hesitant step forward.

Isabella had broken his neck before he could move again.

She brought his neck to her lips, kissing the warm fur softly before sinking her teeth into his flesh. The nectar tasted bitter when compared to the blood of larger prey. More satisfying prey. _Human_ prey.

But there was no guilt and the ease that it brought to her conscience was worth far more then any _La Tua Cantante _could have ever been.

She would not fall.

She would not fail.

_He_ may have fallen. _He_ may have failed.

But she wouldn't.

She couldn't.

Not this time.

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

"Isabella."

Esme's soft voice was anxious as she met her daughter on the front steps of their porch.

"Isabella, we have some…" Esme never finished her sentence.

Isabella's eyes had turned black.

_Intoxicating_.

She snarled.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

His smell. His scent. It was everywhere, surrounding her, engulfing her, enveloping her senses and creating a haze in her mind.

Her traitorous heart leapt. The venom that coursed through her veins surged and the current sparked.

No. No. No. No. _No._

And then he was in front of her, like an apparition from her wildest dreams. Nightmares.

Impossible.

He smiled. Her heart melted. Her anger ignited. His eyes gleamed.

Imperfect Perfection.

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

Isabella wondered if she just stood still would time stop altogether? She hated herself for it and she wouldn't admit it to anyone on her life, but she didn't want him to let go.

His arms were wrapped tightly around her, a restraint that she couldn't break if she tried. She was crushed to his chest and her arms were between them, clutched around her middle as he buried his face into her hair, muttering words that meant nothing and everything to her all at once.

Lies.

The current was strong; her heart flipped and her venom rushed throughout her body.

She hated it.

Her venom. _His_ venom.

She said nothing. There was nothing to say.

He disagreed.

She tried to pull away.

He growled.

She stopped moving.

It was heaven.

It was hell.

"Edward." Carlisle's voice was a warning. Isabella never loved and hated her father so much.

He moved away, but only slightly. His arm remained possessively around her waist. Isabella clutched her stomach tightly, her nails digging through her t-shirt.

No.

She fought her instincts compelling her to move closer to the boy beside her. Isabella ran to the safety of her parents.

"No."

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

There was shouting.

Carlisle _never_ raised his voice.

"She's happy here, Edward. You can't force her to leave!"

Isabella's hands clenched in her lap; Esme's comforting arms rested on her shoulders.

"She's _mine_, Carlisle!"

Isabella growled. She belonged to no man.

Her body disagreed.

"She's a person, not property!"

There was a crash. Esme stiffened beside her.

Silence.

"Get out." It was no more than a whisper.

Edward appeared in the stairwell not a moment later.

Isabella's eyes flew to his against her will.

Wine met Amber.

Her heart broke a little more.

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

His hands roamed freely and her head fell back in ecstasy, whimpering quietly as his lips suckled her flesh. Her hands wrapped tightly around his neck, fingers intertwining with his silky locks.

He nipped playfully at her ear. Her legs shook.

"Bella," He murmured softly. "God, I missed you."

His fingers danced lightly across her skin, teasing her with his touch. She wanted it. She wanted him.

"Stop." She whispered softly, tugging at his hair. He didn't listen.

"I'm never leaving you again." His face was buried in her hair, inhaling her scent. "_Never_."

Her heart clenched. Lies.

She squirmed. "_Stop_."

He pulled away, surprised.

She flinched when she saw his red irises.

Isabella looked down at the forest floor. This was wrong.

She steadily backed away from him. Edward frowned at the distance between them. He took a step forward; she shook her head.

"We… I…" She dropped her head. "I can't do this, Edward. Not now, not ever."

"Why not?"

Her hands clenched into fists. Her nails dug into her palms.

He knew why.

Edward laughed darkly. "I knew it was a mistake when I brought you here."

She said nothing.

"It doesn't matter, though."

He was at her side in an instant. The venom within her surged and she wanted nothing more than to be closer to him.

His nose skimmed her neck, stopping just above her collarbone. "You're still _my_ Bella."

He bit down.

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

She hadn't left the house in days.

He was watching her.

Esme tried to persuade her to come out. Isabella was having none of it.

He was watching her.

One of her classmates had called. Angela.

She hadn't given her their number. It had puzzled her until she realized that Forks High had a student directory.

She didn't answer the phone.

He was watching her.

Waiting.

Isabella hadn't felt so helpless since she was changed.

He was watching her then, too.

Touching. Holding. Whispering.

Waiting.

_Loving_.

It was dark. The sky was clear.

The moon was full.

She was watching him.

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

_Intoxicating._

"What do you want?"

She didn't have to look to know he was following her.

He appeared a few feet in front of her. "You're avoiding me."

"Yes."

He didn't like that.

"Stop."

"No."

She brushed past him.

He grabbed her hand.

Isabella didn't have the heart to pull away.

He stared down at their hands. Their fingers weren't intertwined. His palm encased hers, but they weren't intertwined.

He didn't like that.

"Hold my hand, Bella."

She didn't.

He didn't like that.

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

"See you later, Bella!"

Isabella winced and waved half-heartedly at the Newton boy.

She waited until the parking lot had cleared before she headed into the forest.

"Who was that?" He asked as she made her way into the deeper parts of the woods.

She stopped and turned around to see him leaning against one of the trees. His arms were crossed over his chest.

His voice was calm.

She watched him warily.

"Just a boy in my class."

"_Just_ a boy?"

"Yes." She snapped, defensive.

He still didn't look at her.

"He wants to be more than that."

"I know."

"Hmm…"

She stiffened. "What?"

"Nothing."

It wasn't nothing.

"What are you thinking?"

His lips pulled up at the edges. "That's my question."

She felt panic well up inside her.

"Don't hurt him."

She watched as his eyes narrowed. His hands clenched around his sweater.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"He's human!"

"So?"

She felt nauseous. "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"He called you Bella."

She pretended not to understand.

"So?"

His eyes met hers.

They were almost black.

"He called you _Bella_."

She watched as his face contorted with rage. His nails shred the fabric of his clothes. She heard the growl that began building in his chest.

She was at his side in an instant.

"Don't."

Isabella placed her hand on his arm.

His upper lip pulled back into a snarl as he gnashed his teeth, pulling away from her.

She tried to ignore the hurt his rejection caused.

"Edward,"

"No."

"_Please._"

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

"Come in, Isabella."

She poked her head through the door. "I'm not disturbing you am I?"

Carlisle smiled wearily and laid aside his papers. "You're always welcome."

It wasn't an answer.

She entered and took the seat opposite his desk.

"You wanted to talk to me."

She nodded.

He waited.

"I'm confused."

"I know."

"I love him."

"I know that too."

She scowled. "I don't want to."

He leaned forward, resting his weight on his forearms. "What is this about?"

"He won't leave."

"No, he won't."

"I want him to."

"No, you don't."

"But I _should_."

"Yes, you should."

"Then why don't I?"

Carlisle's eyes met hers.

"Because you're better than that."

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

He wouldn't look at her.

He would walk with her and he would sit with her.

But he wouldn't look at her.

She wasn't sure whether or not she liked that.

She decided she didn't.

"Edward, look at me."

He didn't.

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

"Carlisle, I'm leaving."

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

"Esme, I'm sorry."

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

"Edward, I'm done."

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

"Carlisle, don't argue."

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

"Esme, don't worry."

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

"Edward, don't follow."

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

"Carlisle, I love you."

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

"Esme, I love you."

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

"Edward… I guess I love you, too."

X

X

X

*

X

X

X

**Fin.**

* * *

_So... Thoughts?_

_

* * *

_


End file.
